Episode 926 (10th November 1969)
Plot All the residents except Ray and Minnie are back home. Dickie tells Val that a demanding Albert has been banging on their adjoining wall all morning. Alerted by Val, Sheila Crossley arrives to give support to Elsie at her trial. She's delighted to see her. Hilda makes plans to go to court to "see justice done". Betty accuses her of prying. Laid up in bed, Albert complains about the breakfast that Audrey makes for him and asks Val for special food for his meals. Jack recuperates in the snug where Annie can keep an eye on him. Emily reads the paper to him. He tells her that that Ena has talked the hospital into letting her stay on until Minnie is discharged. Elsie starts to panic about the court case and Dot feels guilty. Before setting off for court, Dot confesses to Elsie that she took the dresses and begs her to keep her out of it, otherwise she'll go to prison. Sheila overhears her and at the court is angry with Elsie for not dropping Dot in it. Elsie isn't surprised when Hilda turns up to see proceedings. Mr Maddox-Smith of the board of Miami Modes turns up to give Elsie a character reference if required. Her solicitor, Mr Palmer, tells her to keep cool as the hearing begins. Emily reads a romance to Albert. Elsie pleads "not guilty" and the evidence is given by Chief Inspector Stanley for the prosecution. Jack starts to feel killed with kindness by Annie and Betty who bicker over nursing him. Audrey is annoyed that Dickie doesn't care about Ray's condition. Dot lies on the stand when giving evidence but Mr Palmer produces some doubts about her claims. Emily knocks back half a bitter after a morning spent with Albert. On the stand, Elsie sticks to the story of her innocence but tells of Dot's confession. The magistrates retire to consider their verdict and Elsie waits nervously. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sheila Crossley - Eileen Mayers (Credited as "Sheila Birtles") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mr Maddox-Smith - Sydney Tafler *Mr Palmer - Michael Hawkins *Chief Inspector Stanley - Michael Hall *Chairman Magistrate - Antony Brown (Credited as "Anthony Brown") *Clerk of Court - Antony Higginson *Court Usher - Joseph Holroyd Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Albert's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *14 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Courtroom and corridor Notes *First appearance of Sheila Crossley since 23rd June 1969. *This episode was recorded in colour but with the black and white 1964 title sequence and similarly monochrome "End of Part One", "Part Two" captions and end credits. It was however scheduled to be transmitted in black and white as ITV's colour service didn't officially start until Saturday 15th November 1969 in the regions covered by Granada Television, London Weekend Television, Thames Television, ATV and Yorkshire Television. There were however test transmissions by the ITA, not by the stations themselves, in those same regions of colour programmes on different frequencies and it was possible for this episode to be seen in colour by viewers there if they retuned their sets. (see page on Colour Television for more details). *The Rovers public sports a more muted colour scheme in this episode compared with its appearance in the two previous colour episodes, in preparation for the official launch of the programme in colour with Episode 928. No mention is made of any decorating work being carried out but as those episodes were broadcast in black and white, it is reasonable to assume that there was no change to the decor within the story. *Part One of the episode took two takes to record successfully while Part Two took three attempts. *A woman in the court corridor who asks Elsie Tanner for a light is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: For Elsie, it never rains… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,850,000 homes (4th place). Category:1969 episodes